The President's Wish
by tangledball
Summary: The president has elected Cory as his new ASS-istant. What chaos will ensue?


CORY IN THE HOUSE FANFICTION

WRITTEN BY Incredi-slam in collaboration with Ninja Taylor

All rights reserved by Disney Channel

THE PRESIDENT'S WISH

"My fellow Americans. I regret to tell you today that Cory is my new assistant. Emphasis on ASS!"

The crowd cheers at the amazing announcement. Who would have thought? Cory Baxter as the president's ASS-istant.

"Gee whiz, dad," I never knew I was ASS-istant material!"

"Don't worry son, you got all the right stuff. You're gonna fill the position like he's gonna fill you with his love." said Cory's dad.

"Thanks dad. my first decision as ASS-istant is to make you a slave, along with the rest of the world's blacks."

"Black humbug, son. I hate you." Said Victor Baxter, the new slave.

"Would the real Cory Baxter please stand up!"

"Dad! That's me!" Cory says as he stands up.

Cory scans the area. Millions of people have gathered to hear this amazing announcment from the president himself, and cheers erupt from the crowd around Cory.  
They lift him high into the air, but then realize that he weighs 300-400 pounds.  
"Dayum, this nigga fat as hell", A strange black man complains.

In the air, Cory could see all around him, and he remembers something his dad said to him long ago.

"One day, my son, everything the sun touches will be yours".

For the first time in Cory's life, he found something well up inside him. Happiness perhaps? Maybe fear that he would make a wrong decision.

"Go on Cory, make a speech.", said the president.

"As the new ASS-istant, I plan to arrest all the jews and blacks and soon after, murder them all. Then, I will be the only black jew in the world!"

The entire crowd cheers, even the blacks and the jews. Nobody could resist that charming smile.

"But what about your family! They are black AND jewish", said the president.

"Oh, they will recieve special treatment," says Cory. "Public execution!"

The entire crowd cheers once more.

"I haven't seen an execution since nineteen aught six!" says one of the black people in the crowd.

Cory withdraws to the White House.

"I have better things to do then stand around watching hundreds of execuitions. What can i say, I gotta big family".

Meanwhile, in the White house lounging area, Mrs. President ( the Presidents wife) is watching the real housewives of New Deli.  
Suddenly, Mr. President bursts into the room, screaming, " YOU BITCH, WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE KITCHEN, WHERE ALL WOMEN BELONG?!"

" Oh, you see, I was just..."  
SMACK! The President's back hand meets her chin with such force it sends her reeling backwards,onto the floor.

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!"

Cory walks into the room.

"Oh my god!" says Cory, "Why isn't she in the kitchen!?"

"She was just getting to that, Cory. Get up!"

Mrs. President lies on the ground and sheds a single tear.

"Was that a tear!?" says the president, "ON MY NEW CARPET!"

"No sir, I was just..."\

BAP! The president stomps the first lady into the ground.

"GO BACK TO THE KITCHEN!" orders the president.

The first lady struggles to stand up, but regains her balance and walks out to the kitchen.

"What a bitch," said Cory.

"I know. I was thinking of divorcing her tomorrow."

Cory walks out of the room, as the president stares at his beautiful ass swinging from side to side as he walks out.

Cory exits the White House to see his father one more time before they would be seperated forever.

"Dad!"

"I hate you, son!"

"I know, dad. You'll be the first to die."

"Fuck you!"

Cory walks over to a police officer.

"Gather my family. It's time to perform the executions."

"Yes, Cory."

"THAT'S MR. ASS-ISTANT TO YOU, PEASANT." says Cory.

"Yes, Mr. ASS-istant."

Cory walks back into the White House.

"What right does he have murdering innocent people!" says Mr. Baxter.

"We were ordered to kill you first, Mr. Baxter. Come up."

"Shit."

The enormous crowd cheers louder than ever before. Finally, the day of reckoning!

"We have gathered here today, in holy matrimony, to execute all the family members of Cory Baxter."

The crowd is still cheering.

"First up, is Mr. Baxter. Any last words?"

"Fuck you, son!" says Mr. Baxter.

The guillotine blade fell, and thus began, a revolution.

End of Chapter 1 


End file.
